Ness Gelder
Ness Gelder unknowingly started the highly respected Gelder family when she sacrificed herself by placeing an impenetrable barrier/shield around the Well of Magus. Personality Ness keeps a royal aura around her even though she is far from being high and mighty. She is known to have a very loving and caring relationships with her friends but to strangers, depending on the circumstance, she usually acts awkward and is very shy. Appearance Ness has dark brown eyes with shoulder length dirty-blonde hair. Because she is extremely pale, she prefers to stay indoors. Ness normally wears her usual court mage robes but when she traves outside the keep's walls, she puts on a short traveling skirt with leggings underneath and a tight, light, short sleeveshirt. Abilities Melee : Swordsmanship :: Ness is decent with daggers and always keeps two on her at all times, she does not prefer to use them though. Magic : Offencive :: Being very skilled in all forms of magic, Ness know many offensive spells and they are extremely deadly. : Defensive :: Being very skilled in all forms of magic, Ness knows many shield and protection spells and they are extremely effective. Story Ness grew up with no motherly figure in her life. Her mother had passed away when she was young leaving her, her brother, and her dad by themselves. Ness' brother later ran away when she was 7 causing her to never leave her father's side for years. On the few days she could, Ness would go outside or visit neighboring mages and Ness would train her magic skill. She would have stayed in her little home outside Docham for the rest of her life if she had not been summoned to king Relles' court. Because she was naturally talented and quickly picked up the magic skill, Ness was an easy choice for the king to pick her as his court mage. Ness stood by him loyally and worked with him to protect the Well of Magus, a powerful source of magic harvested by the former king Magus himself. While she worked with king Relles, Ness met a man and the two loved each other very much. They came together and as a result, Ness became pregnant. They would have both tried to care for the young boy but during her pregnancy his father died. Ness was ashamed to have a child and to not have a father for him so she took him to one of her close friends and asked him to take care of her son. The man accepted and cared for the child like it was his own. After she gave away her son, Ness quickly became one of king Relles' trusted advisors and helped him in several areas not only specific to magic. Because of this, it was no surprise that during the Great Battle of the Well, Ness was in the heat of the battle. Her mind never stopped thinking about what the different outcomes could be, and because of this the Well is eternally protected. Ness realized that with all of their forces protecting the main building, that the Well itself wouldn't be protected. Leaving the building, Ness ran outside to the Well just as a small army had slid past the naturally made wall protecting the magic source. She had only killed a few enemies before realizing how outnumbered she was. In one last desperate attempt, Ness put her remaining magic and part of herself into a shield spell. The spell spanned around the building and the area surrounding the wall keeping anyone else from entering and turning everyone inside to stone but somehow managing to keep the Well of Magus flowing. It is rumored that a female spirit can be seen patrolling the perimeter of Relles Keep as if it was still guarding the Well. Relationships Esiel : Durring her life, Ness became a mother to Esiel. Whenever the Fae had any problems or questions she would run to Ness and because of that, the two became very close. Ness thought of Esiel as a daughter and the two remained such until the day Ness died. Mai : Like with Esiel, Ness became a mothely figure to Mai as well. Mai also came to Ness whenever she had problems or questions. Ness would go out of her way to visit Mai and spend time with her. The two also developed a mother-daughter relationship. Relles : Ness and king Relles had the same opinions on most subjects so it was quite easy for them to become friends. Ness highly respected him and even though she wasn't his bodyguard, she would have gladly laid down her life for him if anyone attepted to kill him. Fasha the Great : Due to the Fae's strong alliance with King Relles's kingdom, Fasha and Ness had many interactions. Fasha was in awe of Ness's magical prowess, and would constantly pester her to teach the queen more spells. Eventually, the two did become friends. Trivia *Sometimes when she'd speak, her words did not come out in the way that she meant them to so it resulted in very awkward/funny conversations. *Ness made many spells used in present day Daemon. *Her son knew her as an aunt resulting in constant heartbreak whenever she was near him. Category:Mortal Category:Mage Category:All Category:Gelder